


the story of us

by betweenjicheol_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, betweenyouandme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenjicheol_mod/pseuds/betweenjicheol_mod
Summary: The moment where two of them spend time each other after being apart for a long time.Being apart is the most hardest thing that happen in their lives.but the trive for it.And when the moment came they couldn't feel anything than happiness and longniness.This is their story to be told to everyone.





	1. gezellig

**Author's Note:**

> post for: @cas_jicheoltrash on AO3 and Casandra on AFF (title by mod)  
> a/n: im happy that i get to join this kind of contest coz i just love jicheol so much untill i might get heart attack..thankz to the one who made this contest..and lastly Love jicheol♡

Jihoon is being cozy and nice in Seungcheol’s arm, since both of them had faced a long separation in order to fulfil Seungcheol desire dream. Tonight is the night where they spend time together with cuddles and small chat. Although after that it came with a define silence but none of them are being uncomfortable with. They rather feel comfortable in each other arms and share a familiar warm together after that long separation. Jihoon hear a soft snore coming from Seungcheol which means that he already asleep. Jihoon took the moment to remember how they met at the first time.  
Back then Jihoon is a boy who are shy and awkward with people. So he doesn’t have much friends in college. He only got Wonwoo and soonyoung as his friends back then.. But then he met Seungcheol a senior in his college and a famous underground rapper back he was in college. Jihoon met Seungcheol thru his lecturer by giving them and  opportunity of making a song together and perform it on the College Annual Festival that are held at their college. So they worked together everyday and giving opinion and get to know each other more.  They always spend time together in or out of their college. Day by day they realize that they have feelings for each other. But none of them said anything in order to save their friendship. But they friends got frustrated and   forcing the both of them to confessed while watching the fireworks after their performance. They did confessed to each other. After a year they being together they had move in a apartment together. They did everything together. Their first kiss, their first  intimate time together, their first Christmas celebration and new year celebration. But everything change after Seungcheol going to graduate. He got an offer to studies in abroad where he got a better opportunity to discover more about rapping skills. It was good for him since he got to learn more. But he have to leave Korea. Most of all he had to leave Jihoon in Korea, Which is the thing he can’t do because he love Jihoon so much and he can’t bear to leave Jihoon all alone while he was in other side of the country. But Jihoon convinced him to go. Jihoon knew this was coming since he know that Seungcheol got potential to learn more. So he manage to get Seungcheol go. It’s hard. Of course it’s hard. Living without Seungcheol it’s hard and lonely... Even though his friends are there for him But it’s not the same without Seungcheol. 4years is a tortured for both of them.. When they skype Jihoon could notice the tiredness in Seungcheol eyes. But they went through the 4 years with each other being far away. The day has finally come where Seungcheol is coming back and Jihoon being so excited about it. They missed each other warmth a lot. That’s why after their dinner they cuddle each other in their apartment bedroom.  
After remembering all that past event. Jihoon sigh happily and nuzzle his face on Seungcheol chest. Jihoon feel Seungcheol tightened his arm around Jihoon. And for the first time after the long separation he feel secured and warm again. Jihoon fall asleep with smile on his face for the rest of the night.


	2. ikigai mozzafiato

Morning came. A glimpse of sunlight manage to pass thru the window and wakes Seungcheol up. He was trying to get up but he feel something heavy on his chest. When he look down he saw something that takes his breath away. He knows every time when he see this person his breath are taken away. And the person is Jihoon.. Jihoon look so calm and not to mention cute while sleeping.. well he is cute even though he is not.. But to him Jihoon is some kind of art.. some kind majestic for Seungcheol.. So when he got to see Jihoon like this after 4 years in abroad without holding and be with Jihoon is so indescribable. But one word to describe it is Mozzafiato. It means _Breath taking majestic. Literally to chop’s off one breath._ And that’s  him right now. He keep looking at Jihoon sleeping face. His face being illuminate by the sunlight and it was really breath-taking for Seungcheol. He can’t help but to caress Jihoon face. His cheek is still soft and chubby.. Although Jihoon baby fat has gone but he still look cute as the first time the met back in college.. Seungcheol always think that every time he wakes up in the morning and he sees Jihoon sleeping beside him gives him some motivation to live thru the long day coming. And it also Jihoon is the reason why Seungcheol likes to wakes up in the morning. So he can see Jihoon sleeping face before Jihoon gets up. Living in abroad for 4 years literally nearly gave  Seungcheol going insane without waking up next to his reason of motivation and reason to live.. He had being thru hard time while in abroad. But Jihoon keep encourage him to move forward to finish what have he started.. And that’s why he is very pleased to comeback after that 4 years of torture. It was a great experience for him.. But he can’t go thru without Jihoon his reason to wake up. But now he is staying and not going anywhere without Jihoon.. Seungcheol have being staring at Jihoon face to long until Jihoon wakes up and looked up towards Seungcheol. He smile and went up to give Seungcheol  a peck on the lips “what are you thinking Cheol. That you don’t even realize that I  have already awake.” Seungcheol smile “ I have being thinking on how breath taking are you and the reason i wake up every morning to looked at you” Seungcheol give a peck on Jihoon head Jihoon face was blushed read when he heard that from Seungcheol “Stop it Cheol. Why are you being cheesy early in the morning” Jihoon slapped lightly on Seungcheol chest. Seungcheol chuckled and hug Jihoon “Why you so cute Jihoonie~. I think i might got heart attack with your cuteness.. You never changed do you. After all the past 4 years with being separated with you. You are still you” Seungcheol says while cuddle with Jihoon more “It’s a bad thing or a good thing?” Jihoon asked while looking at Seungcheol face “ Of course it’s a good thing. Everything about  you is good. Now lets get up and get breakfast.. I’m taking you out on a date” Seungcheol says while getting up with Jihoon. Jihoon just giggle and went out to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. They eat breakfast with much laughter and sweetness. This the main reason why Seungcheol likes to wakes up in the morning.


End file.
